Las Chocoaventuras de Juvia
by Karina Bancrofti
Summary: "Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Julio 2015 - Juvia Loxar. Del Foro GJM" Primer drabble: Gray-chan. Después de una misión Juvia se encuentra con un perrito Tsundere que le recuerda a cierto mago de hielo.
1. Gray-chan

_**Disclaimer**_ _:_ Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen.

 _ **Advertencias**_ _:_ Puede contener lenguaje vulgar.

 _ **Aclaraciones**_ _:_

-lalala- dialogo.

¨ _lalala_ ¨ pensamientos

Lalala narración.

 _ **Personaje Principal**_ : Juvia Loxar

 _ **Hecho:**_ Adopción

 _ **Sumary:**_ Después de una misión Juvia se encuentra con un perrito algo tsundere que le recuerda a cierto mago de hielo.

 **Notas del Autor:** **Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto:** **Mes de apreciación: Julio 2015 - Juvia Loxar del foro:** **Grandes Juegos Mágicos**

¿Gray-chan?

¨Juvia no puede admitir eso¨ Pensaba escandalizada casi gruñendo. Gray había salido de misión mientras ella estaba en una y el problema erradicaba en que se había ido con Lucy, solos.

-¡Aaaaaaaaag!- Gruñó.- Todo es tu culpa Gajeel-kun.- Gritó enfurecida.

-Tsk.- Chasqueó la lengua el dragon slayer de hierro.- Yo no tengo la culpa de nada, mujer.

-¡Claro que sí!- Insistió.- Si no te hubieras distraído con el cliente y sus armas…

Y la imaginación de Juvia comenzó a andar:

¨A la mitad del bosque, Gray se acerca peligrosamente a la rubia:

–Luce…– La abraza de cierta forma comprometedora y se acerca a sus labios.

–Gra-ay…– Lucy se sonroja y cierra los ojos lentamente.¨

– ¡JUVIA NO PUEDE ACEPTARLO! –Gruñó. Mirajane la vio muy exaltada y se preocupó por ella.

–Are, are, Juvia ¿Por qué no sales a pasear para calmarte?– Le sugirió, la vio un tanto indignada por eso y luego suspiró.

–Juvia ira al parque. – Les comunicó. –Si Gray-sama pregunta por Juvia…

–Yo lo haré en persona. – Le prometió Mira.

Juvia trató de calmarse, pero imaginarse al mago de hielo con la maga de espíritus celestiales en ese tipo de situaciones… solo hacía que se enojara aún más. Por estar en su nube no se percató de que un perrito negro la estaba siguiendo. Al darse la vuelta, el canino se hizo el desentendido y la ignoró, ella lo vio extrañada pero decidió ignorarlo y seguir su camino.

Lo cierto era que el perrito se sentía a gusto con ella, porque tenía el olor parecido a su antigua dueña, solo que aún desconfiaba de los humanos. Juvia se dio cuenta de que la estaba siguiendo (aún) pero al voltear ese cachorro se volteaba y ponía cara de enojado. Después de varias veces de voltear ya le sonreía. Si lo pensaba bien, le recordaba a cierto chico. Se detuvo en un puesto de hot dogs y compró uno, con la intención de darle al cachorro. Él se acercó poco a poco a ella, la olfateó y luego le meneó la colita, le ofreció de su comida y este aceptó gustoso. Se sentó a su lado y le acarició el lomo.

–Sabes, inu-chan. –Le dijo al can, que al parecer le entendía.– Te pareces mucho a Gray-sama.- Le dijo con aire soñador y una tierna sonrisa.– A él tampoco le gusta que Juvia se le acerque, pero a él tampoco le gusta estar solo.– Le acarició las orejitas y le sonrió.– Bien, Inu-chan de ahora en adelante serás la mascota de Juvia.– Le dijo contenta.– Te llamaras… ¡Gray-chan!

Se marchó de ahí contenta, con un nuevo amigo. No muy lejos Gray y Lucy regresaban al gremio y el primero estornudó.

–¿No te habrás resfriado? –Preguntó Lucy.

–No, tengo la sensación de que han estado hablando de mí.– Dijo molesto y tallándose la nariz. Lucy rio un poco y por algún motivo se imaginó a Juvia con corazones pensando en Gray.

¨Solo espero que Gray-sama vuelva pronto¨ pensó Juvia jugando con Gray-chan.

Fin


	2. Yo te voy a amar

_**Disclaimer**_ _:_ Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen.

 _ **Advertencias**_ _:_ Puede contener lenguaje vulgar.

 _ **Aclaraciones**_ _:_

-lalala- dialogo.

¨ _lalala_ ¨ pensamientos

Lalala narración.

 _ **Personaje Principal**_ : Juvia Loxar

 _ **Rated**_ : k+

 _ **Sumary:**_ Después de intentar regalarle una bufanda a Gray, se encuentra con Lyon y un extraño sentimiento surge en ella.

 **Notas del Autor:** **Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto:** **Mes de apreciación: Julio 2015 - Juvia Loxar del foro:** **Grandes Juegos Mágicos**

* * *

 **Yo te voy a amar**

Ella era una mujer fuerte, lo sabía de sobra. Pero al mismo tiempo era igual de frágil que el cristal, más si se trataba de Gray.

¿Entonces por qué estaba llorando en esas frías escaleras si ya sabía que era probable que la rechazara?

–Juvia…– Escuchó que alguien la llamó, levantó la ara para ver quien la llamaba tan… tierno.

–Lyon-san.– Dijo limpiándose las lágrimas.

–Sabía que Gray iba a cometer una imprudencia… pero no creí que te lastimaría tanto.– Le dijo cálido, se acercó a ella y la abrazó, causando confusión en el corazón de Juvia. – Hoy es una fecha difícil para ambos, es el aniversario de muerte de nuestra maestra Ur. – Le explicó, aún con ella en brazos.

–Juvia no sabía…–Intentó excusarse, pero Lyon la hizo callar.

–Lo sé.- Vio sus ojos llorosos y suspiró, Gray no sabía la surte que tenía. – Solo quería explicarte.

– ¿Es por eso que Lyon-san vino a Magnolia? –Lo vio asentir mientras se paraba, ella bajó la cabeza.

Él observó a la maga elemental y le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a pararse.

–Juvia, yo podría hacerte feliz… – Dijo sonrojado y con la cara de lado.– Si tú me dejaras… yo…– ¨No te haría llorar.¨ Pensó, ella tomó su mano y se impulsó.

–Juvia agradece tus sentimientos… pero ella ama a Gray-sama.

–Sabía que dirías eso. – Suspiró y decidió irse. – Espero vernos luego.

–Hasta pronto, Lyon-kun. –Contestó ella con una tierna sonrisa.

Y algo inesperado pasó, pues al verlo irse, un pequeño sentimiento hizo latir su corazón con la ilusión de volver a verlo.

Él escuchó el ¨Lyon-kun¨ y su sonrisa se hizo notoria. Tal vez ella podría cambiar de opinión y cuando eso pasara él iba a seguir amándola.

Fin


	3. Una loca misión con Natsu

_**Disclaimer**_ _:_ Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen.

 _ **Advertencias**_ _:_ Puede contener lenguaje vulgar.

 _ **Aclaraciones**_ _:_

-lalala- dialogo.

¨ _lalala_ ¨ pensamientos

Lalala narración.

 _ **Personaje Principal**_ : Juvia Loxar

 _ **Género**_ : aventura

 _ **Sumary:**_ Una misión que parecía muy facil la hace ser mas cercana al mago de fuego.

 **Notas del Autor:** **Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto:** **Mes de apreciación: Julio 2015 - Juvia Loxar del foro:** **Grandes Juegos Mágicos**

Una loca misión con Natsu

¿Cuánto llevaban de viaje? Cierto, 5 minutos. La peliazul suspiró, volteó a ver a su acompañante y su estómago se revolvió. Natsu estaba por vomitar y a ella le había dado nauseas. ¿Cómo podía Lucy soportar eso en cada misión?

El tren paró de repente y Natsu fue a dar al suelo, Juvia tuvo que disimular una risita, agradecía que Happy no estuviera, porque de seguro le haría burla.

–Disculpen las molestias.– Entró el encargado. – Tuvimos fallas técnicas y es necesario bajar de la unidad. Juvia suspiró y asintió.

Como pudo, bajó con el peli-rosa del tren y esperó a que este reaccionara. Después de 5 minutos de estar agonizando, se levantó como nuevo.

–¡Iosha! Sigamos.– Le dijo a su acompañante.

Comenzaron a caminar, ya no les faltaba mucho. El trabajo consistía en atravesar un bosque y recuperar un objeto perdido en una expedición.

Llegaron al límite y Natsu se puso a la defensiva, se situó frente a Juvia por mero reflejo.

–Algo se acerca. – Le informo. Aún con la incertidumbre de saber que algo podía atacarlos se adentraron en el bosque. Unas cuantas pisadas se escucharon y de entre los arboles un gato gigante apareció, en sus rostros se veía la sorpresa y el instinto de supervivencia salió a flote.

–¡Kyyyyyyyyyya!–Gritó Juvia y se puso a correr, Natsu la siguió y aquel felino comenzó a jugar. Eran como dos ratones.

–¡Karyū no…!– Natsu intentó atacarlo, pero el gato le dio un zarpazo y el mago salió volando contra un árbol.

–¡Natsu! –Gritó Juvia y actuó rápido, con su magia creó una burbuja para suavizar el golpe. –Busquemos el peluche y salgamos lo más pronto posible.

Tardaron mucho en encontrar el oso de peluche que la hija de su cliente había perdido, todo empeoró cuando el gato se dio cuenta que se llevaron su juguete, los persiguió hasta el límite del bosque, luego ya no lo volvieron a ver. Correr con tremendo oso entre los dos fue una odisea. Ya fuera de peligro se tiraron en el pasto y comenzaron a reir. ¿Cómo demonios iban a saber de ese gato endemoniado? Pero cada que lo pensaban les daba más risa.

Regresaron al gremio totalmente despeinados y con una sonrisa gigante, nadie sabría que pasó en esa misión, que consistía en recuperar un oso de peluche del tamaño de Juvia.

Fin


	4. Feliz cumpleaños

_**Disclaimer**_ _:_ Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen.

 _ **Advertencias**_ _:_ Puede contener lenguaje vulgar.

 _ **Aclaraciones**_ _:_

-lalala- dialogo.

¨ _lalala_ ¨ pensamientos

Lalala narración.

 _ **Personaje Principal**_ : Juvia Loxar

 ** _Emoción_** : alegría

 _ **Sumary:**_ Su primer cumpleaños en el gremio.

 **Notas del Autor:** **Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto:** **Mes de apreciación: Julio 2015 - Juvia Loxar del foro:** **Grandes Juegos Mágicos**

 **Feliz Cumpleaños**

Ella había planeado todo ese día, iría al gremio y sería felicitada por todos, comerían pastel y Gray-sama la abrazaría deseándole felicidad y pidiéndole matrimonio. Pero parecía que nadie se acordó, es más Gajeel-kun la había obligado a salir de misión con él y ahora se encontraba con él y Lily comiendo. Podía percibir que él la observaba de re-ojo de vez en cuando, como vigilándola.

–Mujer. – La llamó Gajeel, ella volteó con tristeza. Era su mejor amigo y no se había acordado.– Es hora de regresar. – Le dolía verla así, pero era necesario. Ella suspiró y asintió, se pusieron a caminar rumbo al gremio.

Llegaron y al abrir, todos saltaron con globos y cerpentinas gritando: ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Ella no supo cómo reaccionar, solo escuchó un: ¨ _Todo fue idea de Gajeel_ ¨. Todos le sonreían, un pastel gigante se veía en una mesa adornado con una figurilla de Gray en la sima. Regalos había por todos lados y abrazos llegaban por doquier.

Se volteó con Gajeel y él pudo ver los ojos llorosos de la maga de agua. Se asustó. ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿No le había gustado su sorpresa? Tanto que se había quebrado la cabeza para pensar en algo con Levy. La sonrisa de Juvia se hizo presente y él se relajó.

-Arigato… Gajeel-kun.-Le dijo apenas audible.- Soy muy feliz.

Y para cerrar con broche de oro, Gajeel había amenazado a Gray para que la felicitara, y el mago de hielo abrazó a Juvia con la cara de lado, ocultando su sonrojo.

Ella era feliz, su primer cumpleaños en Fairy Tail y había sido el mejor, el mas alegre y desastroso de su vida.

 _¨Arigato, Gajeel-kun¨_


End file.
